The present invention relates to a latch assembly which is used to retain a door against movement relative to a housing.
A latch assembly constructed in accordance with the present invention may be used in many different environments. However, the latch assembly is particularly well suited for use in association with a container which holds oxygen masks for aircraft passengers. Although the container may have many different locations in an aircraft, it is commonly located above a passenger seat on the lower side of an overhead luggage compartment. When aircraft operating conditions make it advisable for passengers to be able to use oxygen, a door on each of the oxygen mask containers swings downwardly to deploy the oxygen masks.
Known latch assemblies for use in association with containers for holding oxygen masks for aircraft passengers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,658,370 and 3,764,172. These latch assemblies include a permanent magnet which retains the latch assembly in an engaged condition. When the oxygen masks are to be deployed, a coil is energized to oppose the permanent magnet. This results in actuation of the latch assembly to release a striker connected with the door. When the striker connected with the door is released, the door swings open and the oxygen masks are deployed.
The latch assemblies disclosed in the aforementioned patents have been generally satisfactory in their mode of operation. However, due to the substantial number of latch assemblies used on relatively large passenger aircraft, it is desirable to minimize the weight of each latch assembly. In order to be certain that the latch assemblies will not become disengaged and deploy oxygen masks in a manner which would unnecessarily alarm passengers when an aircraft encounters relatively large operating forces during normal operating conditions, the latch assembly should be capable of retaining the oxygen mask container door in a closed condition when the aircraft is subjected to operating forces which are several times the force of gravity.